Computing devices are typically connected to a network with a network connection device. In one example, the network connection device is an Ethernet network device that connects a host to an Ethernet network. Some network connection devices contain an embedded client. To communicate with the embedded client, the host will first generate a message addressed to the embedded client. The message is then sent to the network connection device by transmitting the message into the network. The network will eventually route the message back from the network into the network connection device where the message is received by the embedded client. However, depending on the network architecture, this will not work. A more efficient and safe way of sending messages between the host and embedded client is desired.